xheart
by krystian
Summary: BB x Raven shortstory. I hope it's enjoyable :


x heart -

author note: one shot fic, I just wanted to try and write something short..and actually FINISH it. haha. raven x beast boy of teen titans. disclamer: I don't own teen titans. I am just a fan.

Beast Boy

"Watch the tower he says", I plunge the wooden stick through my line of vegetables. "We can handle it, he says!" I'm irritated, hungry, and bored. I throw my veggie kabob on the grill and slam the lid down. "Why can't I go! Why do I have to stay here! Aren't I good enough to-" I don't hear her come in. I don't realize she's watching me.

"Of course you are." She says, pulling down the hood of her cloak. "But someone has to watch the tower. Besides, I'd think you would be happy to have some time off from missions Beast Boy." She enters the kitchen and grabs a glass from the cupboard. I watch her dark purple hair sway in front of her face as moves. My face feels hot.

"Raven! What are you-" I start to say.

"I didn't want to be there." She says bluntly.

"Don't they need you?"

"Titans East came to help." She walks past me to the sink, I notice a slight limp in her walk. She fills her cup with water.

"Did you get hurt?" I ask, concerned for her. I hate knowing that she's hurt. She creeps me out sometimes, but I feel good knowing that she is safe and content.

I am blushing.

She ignores my question and points behind me, "Your food..."

Dammit... I've burned my Kabob.

Raven

I sit in my room at my vanity. I can't bear to look at myself. I am disgusted with myself for getting sent home and allowing myself to be so vulnerable. My right ankle is swollen and painful but I stare at it because I don't want to see myself in the mirror. I feel lonely and sad.

"Hey Raven.." I hear Beast Boy's voice from outside my bedroom door. Before I can tell him to go away, the door opens slowly.

"I re-cooked those 'veggibobs'", that makes me smile slightly. "I made some for you", he is now in my room and looking at me.

I hide my face behind my hair and feel my cheeks flush. "Do you want to eat them with me? Or would it be better if I just left your plate here.."

I don't want to answer him because I'm afraid that if I open my mouth I will start to cry so I sit silently.

"Rae...are you OK?"

'No.' I think to myself. 'No I'm not.'

I hear footsteps come toward me.

"Rae...?" He sets the plate down on my vanity.

"Rae...?" He says in a whisper and lays his hand on my shoulder. I wish he wouldn't be so persistent.

My face flushes hard and I don't understand why. My heart is beating faster, and my tears are ready to burst. I find myself wanting to collapse on him and cry on his shoulder. Desperately I want this, but instead I put up my walls and I scream at him.

"Get out!" I say, shoving his hand off of my shoulder. "Get the hell out!"

"Jesus Rae I-"

'I'm sorry.' I say to him in my mind. 'I'm sorry I'm always like this..'

"GET OUT!"

I slam the door as he leaves and rush to my windows. I open the curtains and fling the windows open and then I collapse on my bed, tears springing from my eyes. It gives me a little comfort to be able to cry under the moonlight like this.

Beast Boy

I'm mad as hell. "She's so outta line.." I mutter to myself as I pack away my veggiebobs into the fridge. I no longer have an appetite. "I was just trying to help.."

After I have put my things away, I wander to the couch and collapse onto it. I am wishing Cyborg is here to play a game with me, or to help me understand why Raven is being so moody. I sigh.

As I stare at the blank screen of our media center, I start to get sleepy. I doze off and I dream about Raven.

She's sitting on a rock somewhere in the middle of a valley. Her hair is blowing wildly in the wind, the moonlight is reflecting off of her moist pink lips, and the chill is turning her cheeks rosy. I morph into a Fox and slink close to her. I get as close as I can, and I lay low in the tall grass. I think to myself, 'She is beautiful. I wish I could be next to her.' And then she stares at me. Right in my direction. I don't know if she can see me or not, but I am paralyzed by her eyes. She stands up and walks towards me. She walks slowly, taking careful steps. She stops at the tall grass, and kneels in front of the patch where I am hiding. She reaches out and parts the grass. Our eyes meet. She leans close and opens her mouth. I am mesmerized.

I wake up. My cheeks flush bright red as I slowly realize what I was dreaming about. I put my hand over my mouth and furrow my brows.

'What the hell was that?' I ask myself, 'Why would I dream about Rae like that?' I close my eyes and slouch back onto the couch but before I can start organizing my thoughts I hear footsteps coming towards me from the kitchen. I open my eyes.

Raven is standing in front of me. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. She is holding a plate full of hot veggiebobs.

"Who's so beautiful?" She asks. My eyes widen and the red already on my cheeks gets deeper.

"What?"

"You were talking in your sleep...who was so beautiful?" She asks, and turns to place the plate on the coffee table. Then she sits next to me.

"I um...", I stare at her lips. They're moist and pink, like in my dream. "You heard me?"

"I came to re-heat these", she motions towards the plate in front of us. "You were pretty loud."

I quickly grab a veggiebob and shove it in my mouth. 'How embarrassing.' I think.

Raven smiles.

We sit there for a while, eating in silence. It should feel awkward, but I feel happy. I like having her next to me.

After a while she breaks the silence. "Listen, I'm sorry about.."

I shake my head.

"I know you must be stressed Rae. I'm sorry I was all up in your space like that."

She smiles at me. My heart skips.

And then she begins to talk. She tells me how she was caught off guard by a goon, how he chased her away from the group, how he struck her down, how it hurt. "If Robin hadn't come.." she sighs and shakes her head.

I am sad for her, but I am too lost in her voice to say anything. I find myself wanting to take her and pull her close to me and wipe away her sadness. I want to taste her beautiful pink lips.

I don't understand why I want this. I guess it must be love. After all that we've been through together, my heart must have gotten attached to her.

'I don't know why this is, Rae', I say to myself. 'But I think I love you.'

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" She asks. I assume I must have a stupid lovestruck look on my face.

I take a little time before I answer her. I reach out and grab her hand. I see red creep across her pale face.

"Yea, Rae. Everything's good."

END

Notes Well. It was very short, but I really like BB and Raven together. Mainly I needed to practice my writing. A friend told me to just start writing short-story type things, so I figured I would try my shot at one. And why not make it about one of my favorite couples! Also, lately I've been reading "A Million Little Pieces" by James Frey, this isn't my normal writing style, but I thought I'd try to write a little like him. Please comment/review if you can! email: listened to while writing: Ciara - And I.mp3 


End file.
